Old Friend
by Pretty in Scarlet
Summary: Faragonda and Griffin discuss Baltor’s return, among other things.


**Old Friend**

**Summary: **Faragonda and Griffin discuss Baltor's return, among other things.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or its characters. I'm not making any profit off this. Don't be silly.**

**A/N: **I wanted to write, but I couldn't quite get the words out for my Bloom/Riven story. I thought this would be fun and different. Oh, and I have no idea what Faragonda might've looked like as a teen—so do excuse me if they showed her in an episode and had a different hair color. And please not that I kind of combine the 4kids and the original versions. Hopefully that doesn't make anything confusing!

**---**

"Bastard hasn't aged a day."

"At least your hair isn't white."

"Darling, you hair has _always_ been white," Griffin reminded with a dismissive wave. "I'm starting to get grey streaks. What would my girls say if they found out? I'm turning into the stereotypical witch. How positively ghastly."

"Oh, but I heard that Codatorta thinks you're quite lovely."

"You fairies and your gossip." But she couldn't deny that her cheeks had flushed slightly. "It still seems oddly surreal. I honestly thought I'd seen the last of him. Bastard. And those three wretched, ungrateful sisters! I'd hoped we were rid of them as well, but if even Light Haven can't hold them . . . " She sighed heavily and took another sip of tea. She had to admit, Knut knew what he was doing. It was certainly better than the black sludge that Cloud Tower called coffee. Not that she would ever admit that, of course. The students seemed to like it well enough, but Griffin secretly preferred sweeter, richer flavors.

Faragonda smiled knowingly.

"He can be awfully charming."

"Baltor?" Griffin exclaimed, bewildered.

"No!" The other woman laughed. "Codatorta."

"Good heavens!" She placed a hand over her heart. "If you say so."

"Eyes don't lie, dear, and yours are shining with utter affection!"

"I thought I told you stop reading those Teen Fairy magazines."

Both women shared a small smirk. Faragonda idly stirred her tea a moment, then set her spoon down and gained a very serious—if not completely _grim_—expression.

"I'm worried about the girls," she admitted. "I know they've always pulled through before. First with the Trix, then with the Trix _and_ Darkar . . . but we all know what Baltor is capable of. Even with their Enchantix, I can't help but wonder if they'll be able to . . . "

"Why, Faragonda, I'm surprised at you! Has your undying faith in your girls finally begun to waver?"

"Oh, no!" She shook her head. "I still trust them. Of course I do."

"But this is very serious." Griffin stared down at the desk. "Look what he did the princess of Tides. And didn't you tell me that those blasted sisters nearly drowned Flora's sister?"

"Yes." Faragonda winced at the memory. "Fortunately, all of their fatal situations thus far have been mended by gaining their Enchantix levels, but will that always be the case? I know Bloom's healing abilities have gone so far as to bring back the dead, but they aren't _Gods_. They're teenage girls! The poor dears haven't a normal school year since they arrived. Is fair to keep demanding this much of them?"

"They're very brave young ladies," Cloud Tower's headmistress soothed. "Besides, I daresay they enjoy the adventure. You can imagine how jealous some of your other students must be. Everything seems to happen to _them_, doesn't it?"

"I suppose."

"I thought _I_ was the somber one."

Faragonda smiled weakly.

"It's about time you got back to your own students, Griffin."

"Yes." The witch glanced outside and made a face. "The sun is setting. Almost time for dinner."

"I hope I didn't ruin your appetite!" Faragonda chuckled, gesturing to the empty plate of sweets.

"Who knew the ogre could cook?" Griffin snorted. "Until next time, old friend."

"Yes . . . goodnight, old friend."

**---**

**A/N: **Kinda short and abrupt, I know, but hopefully enjoyable. Please let me know about any mistakes and I'll fix them when I update From the Ashes.

_Pretty in Scarlet_


End file.
